


Shang Dominates Mulan

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Consensual Sex, Dominance, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sort Of, post-mulan 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Listen. I am your Commanding officer. I am General Li Shang and you will obey me,” Shang told her.“That’s true from a military standpoint, Shang,” Mulan said.





	Shang Dominates Mulan

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan; I have a *need* for some Shang/Mulan where he totally doms her."

“Listen. I am your Commanding officer. I am General Li Shang and you will obey me,” Shang told her. 

“That’s true from a military standpoint, Shang,” Mulan said.

He groaned. Her behavior was impertinent. She seemed to not get it.

“Yes, it is. And for tonight, it will be true in our marital bed.”

“Are we going to be fighting a war in our marital bed?” Mulan asked. Then she considered her remark and almost laughed.

“Yes. And I will win.”

He grabbed her by her arms, careful not to be too rough, pulling her towards him, and kissed her. 

When he pulled away from her lips, she said, “Oh okay. I understand. You can be the leader. General Li.”

“Okay, then. Get naked. Lie on the bed. Wait for orders.”

She did as she was told, smiling at him. She mouthed “I love you” to him as she removed her clothes. He felt relieved that she consented to be dominated. He did not want to come off in a bad way. That would not be a good thing.

While she removed her clothes, he took off his own clothes. 

He was out of his clothes before she was done. Once she was done, he gave her a stony look so that she knew to lie down on the bed. 

“Put your arms up so that your hands are parallel with your face, open your legs, and don’t make a sound,” he ordered. 

She did as she was told. After this, Shang climbed on top of her. 

“Okay, you can make sounds of enjoyment, but nothing else,” he told her. 

She nodded, figuring he’d rather she didn’t talk. After that Mulan felt Shang inside her. 

“Don’t move too much. That is not required,” Shang said, and then kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth a little. Mulan did not care for that, but she submitted to the kiss. When the kiss ended, she let out a tiny sigh, and Shang begun pushing against her. So as to not frighten her, he went slowly at first.

Once he had begun that, he used one arm to hold himself up, so that he did not crush her. His other arm, the hand at the part of her they both enjoyed stimulating. He heard her moan a little bit, and even whisper his name.

Shang pushed a little bit harder and quickly once she had proven that she had been sufficiently stimulated (having given a pleasure-filled moaned) by his hand, he removed the hand and put it on one of her own hands. 

“If you’re done, don’t talk. I’m not done,” he whispered.

Finally, she gave another pleasure-filled moan, and he finally arrived, rolling off of her as soon as he did. Soon afterwards, they kissed and smiled at each other, like a loving couple does.

“You won,” she told him.


End file.
